Curious Pictures Inc.
Logo descriptions by Cameron McCaffrey, BigRene2, and WizardDuck Background: Curious Pictures (stylized as curious?ictures) was an American animation studio and multi-media company set in New York City and Los Angeles that created and produced television programs, commercials, animation and video games. 1st Logo (January 7, 1993-May 5, 2000) Logo: Over a white background, we see a red question mark fade in, and after 2.5 seconds, "curious ictures" (a question mark replaces the "P"). After 3 seconds, "curious ictures" fades out. FX/SFX: The fade-in or none. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Only appears on A Little Curious episodes on HBO Family. Also appeared on the short film The Louie n' Louie Show, but this logo was cut when the short was aired (and re-created) forKaBlam! Scare Factor: None; a cute logo to the touch. 2nd Logo (May 6, 2000- ) . # Left: Logo described below. # Center: "Dot of Smoke" variant. # Right: The still version. # Nicknames: "The Dot", "Dot of Smoke", "City Dot", "Runaway Dot" Logo: On a black background, we see these words written across it: curious?ictures Suddenly, the dot in the "?" morphs into a human-like thing with dots and lines representing its hands, feet, arms, and legs and falls down. It runs towards the right end of the screen. Variants: There were two variations of this logo: * The first one has the "?" dot flying around, spinning in circles, then flying quickly towards the bottom right of the screen, leaving a trail of smoke as it does so. This one has been nicknamed "The Dot of Smoke." * The second one has a still picture of the logo. * On Rush Zone: Guardians Of The Core, the logo plays in reverse. * team umizoomi has the end theme. FX/SFX: The dot morphing and running on the "dot" logo, and the dot flying on the "Dot of Smoke" logo. Cheesy Factor: Simple animation for the dot on the "dot" logo, but the "The Dot of Smoke" logo has pretty nice CGI, actually. Music/Sounds: On the "dot" logo, there are squeaking sounds as the dot falls down and runs. On the "The Dot of Smoke" logo, there is a loud "WHOOSH" sound, On later episodes there is a different loud "WHOOSH" sound, although on Little Einsteins, the ending theme plays over it. Availability: First sighted on the Cartoon Network show Sheep in the Big City, which is long gone from TV. However, the "dot" logo which appeared on that show was seen on the first episode of Codename: Kids Next Door. The "The Dot of Smoke" logo was seen on most KND episodes, & can be seen on Little Einsteins season 1 & 2 episodes on Disney Junior. The still logo can be sighted on Kids Next Door 2-part episodes. The "Runaway Dot" logo can be currently seen on a few episodes of Season 1 of Team Umizoomi & Currently the Season 2 of Team Umizoomi on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr., but sometimes this logo does not appear on some episodes of the Season 1 of Team Umizoomi itself at all. Scare Factor: None on the common version of this logo (the "Dot" version) and the still shot version of this logo, and low to medium for the "Dot of Smoke" version, because the loud noise and smoke may catch a few off guard. 3rd Logo (May 15, 2009, Sep 20, 2119) Nicknames: The Text, The Weird Curious Pictures, Text from Hell, Dancing Graffiti, Stranger Logo After Kate Ashby Logo: on a white background with shapes that change slowy, we pan past a row text. Each text has color: * Text 1: c color is "teal" * Text 2: first u color is "yellow" * Text 3: r color is "red" * Text 4: first I color is "Pink" * Text 5: o color is "orange" * Text 6: 2nd U Color is "pink" * Text 7: 1st S COLOR is "blue" * Text 8: ? color is "purple" * Text 9: 2nd I color is "dark yellow" * Text 10: 2nd c color is "dark teal" * Text 11: t color is "Dark pink" * Text 12: 3rd u color is "gray" * Text 13: r color is "black" (none) * Text 14: e color is "gray" * Text 15: 2ND s color is "white" After this we zoom out, during which I N C Doesn't appears letter-by letter. Then we see the complete text arranged with "c'u'r'i'o'u's''' " on between of "?'i'c't''''''u'r'e'''s". In "'''?'i'c''''''t'u'r''''''e's'", the "?" is purple, the "I" is dark yellow , and " the "c" is dark teal. Then the logos turns black and white while the "'?" turns red a second later Trivia: * The logo appears on Rugrats after a second credits is shown instead of the Klasky-Csupo Logo for reason above * Kate Ashby was on greenytoons as the credits was appears for 10 sec. and the graffiti, robot is not here was the logo created of Amy Curious and Robbin Pictures was decided to put a color, though, is an credits after Booba the cartoon funny shows, which is that logo was panful at all * One thing as possible of having diseased Variant: * On a AAAHH!!!!! REAL NIGHTMARE!!!, the "I N C." appeared button to right of "?'i'c't''''''u'r'e's'" since it was seen as the logo. * On a Plonsters, a "Aardman" Logo was on the bottom on a screen * On a Jelly Jamm, the "curious?ictures" is black instead, the logo onto the credits has a "I N C." on a right. * The still version of a shot (with graffiti still dancing) and the "?" is red, and the logo was black on Heru Shows * The logo was warp speeded up from Birdman is used FX/SFX: Used by Sony Vegas Cheesy Factor/Music/Sounds: Same as The Klasky-Csupo 1st Logo, the text curious moves instead of dancing all the day long Music/Sounds Trivia: * For the reason, the logo was asking use how to get mouth to this logo, of new years, the sound was used of seeing Klasky Csupo Graffiti * This audio was a shown of the reason from the Kate Ashby for example, the logo was used the Klasky Csupo Logo * As the Music/Sounds Variant: * On a Jelly Jamm Shows, the ending theme of the show. * On a Plonster, the sound effects is short as the end of the show and plays over it. * On a Dog on cat, is silent * On a Kate Ashby: Toonsville, The "Robot" Logo Had sounds instead of the Klasky Csupo 1st Logo, the "Robot" Logo of the 4th Logo as that as the "Dot of Robot" Sound instead, and it also at end there no sounds * On a Birdman, the music is in high-pitched of speeded to trails of to Ladman & Johny Productions Logo * On a Heru Show, the ending theme is used * That logo trails off to Greenytoons logo Availability: Comment. It Only Seen on ''Kate Ashby Shows, mostly taken from Dog on cat, Also it appeared on Attack Power and John's World, Sometimes the logo doesn't appeared on Plonster as the 5 Second of the Shows. and it taken from Heru Shows and Jelly Jamm. and it's rare. It must appear on Birdman for Days a year, AAAHH!!!!! REAL NIGHTMARE!!!, the still must been founded on Heru Show. It can appear on Orange in the house. This did not appears on Booba the cartoon Funny Shows, because this will be copyright info for a company . It can be founded on CBS & HBO, Heru Show, Kate Ashby, Treehouse and Friends, and Birdman. In a HBO and MTV, it was seen on Ben the BookMan. ''Also seen on The Wild Blueberrys '' Scare Factor: Depending on a variant * Normal Variant: Low to medium, the shapes will scare people out * Ending Variant: None to low, the Jelly Jamm Credits can catch people off guard, but the logo is cut will unsetting. * AAAHH!!!!!! REAL NIGHTMARE!!! ''Variant: High to low. the color text and shape will catch some off guard. * ''The Wild Blueberrys Version: Medium to high, the shape is jarring and be unsetting too, it's a easy to keep using itself, the shapes scare people out. * Credits (The Ending theme Variant): None 4th Logo (Oct. 6, 2012, 2009, July 13, 2012, Nov. 20 2012) Nicknames: "The Face", "The Red Super Scary Face", "SSF" Robot, Red Read, ink Red Read. disjointed special feeler after Little Kate Ashby, text from hell 2, What Were They Thinking? The Demonic Knuckles Logo: over a static red background, the black ink stain on a red/black gradient background with liquid effect appears by splattering all over the screen. the hand passes by drops magazine clippings of eyes and mouth in red bars onto the liquid background (Witch the eyes cannot wiggle) to make a face (named "Red Read"). Red Read then says the company name the flying text come out from his mouth. The blocks arrange themselves to form the C-P Logo (like before, but refined to match the print logo). During Red Read's Screen Time, there are holes on a liquid background which revealsome of red background that emerge from center and slide off from many different directons. after that, the background and Red Read disappear like a CRT Television turning off, and The "?"in "?ictures" turns red and flashes faintly Trivia: * Strangely , the logo appears on Greenytoons from airings of Spongebong Hempants sea weed instead of A Untiled Hashbrick. It was editing mistake made by Greenytoons and Jungle Network and Nickelodeon when started split-screen credits. in This time, the Kate Ashby For Greenytoons of Split-credits. the Curious Pictures Network appears from TV at greenytoons copyrighted info, The Websites from Red Read's new company and Suffolk VIRGINIA for the Dark People from scary logos of BP and Klasky Csupo, the Greenytoons editing the Logo from 2002 years. the bunch of Red Read's PSA will be new * On The Greeny Channel's airings of Nick Ashby, the logo is shown instead of the A Glever Production logo for the same reason above. * At the July 2012 Facebook in San Diego, California, the day defore Curious Pictures was relaunched, Amy Curious mentioned that she found, as claimed, "a bunch of fan mashups" of their production logo, in which she also added that the mashup might have been created in part with how many people explained their experience logo as kids, and how it "scared" them, so she later decided to give the "robot" character a name: Red Read. Red Read was also given arms, legs and more noticeable abity to speak. Actor, musician and professional surfer Greg Cipes (know for voicing Beast Boy Teen Titans (2003)) was originally intended to be in an animated PSA, with Red Read explaining his confusion onto why these mashups exist, and then adding that he is, in fact, not a robot, but rather an ink splat, which is how his name originates. He stars in his own new company, which you can see here. You can see RedRead's PSA here, or the Facebook. It is also worth mentioning that, according to Curious, this logo was not intended be scary. Variants: * On a Video games from company still, slightly bigger logo witch completely skips Red Read. the text was in Garamond DT Roman Font of "curious" (except for S, Witch is small) are medium gray , white , and black, the letter "?ictures" are white, and "inc" (like in the 3rd logo) is on the right of "?ictures". the background either black or white * There is a different variant the background, There is no static red background (when the black background opens the red/black background with a liquid effect like a door), and Red Read's Eyes Flipped vertically instead of looking up and down. There is Black Background instead of static red background (witch emerge from the same background like before, since Red Read's eyes flip vertically instead being animated up/down ways), and the logo blurred and cross the C-P Logo and the Television turning off, and the red liquid background turn off (like standard version , and Red Read stairs at text and the viewers and smiles) and the "red square" zooms in the "?ictures" and the "?" turns red, and there is a women eye at the begging or no women eye, and the Red Read was also creepy, and after quack quack sound, the boing is not heard. * On the Prop version, we see red read had Splaat's eyes instead of his eyes. At the end, Red Read appears on bottom to the logo * The logo is warp-speeded up * On a Geo's World, Red Read's Eyes was dilated by the dark * On a stella girl, a logo is very bright, the "?" is orange instead of red * On A Kate Ashby,the Mouth zooms in out quick from Red Read, and Red Read blinks and The "?" is blue at "?ictures" instead of red FX/SFX: 2D Animation Music/Sounds: Same as The Klasky-Csupo 2nd Logo Music/Sounds Variant: * The warped on ESMA Emi Movie, the audio is in warp speed (mostly like PAL television or media due to speed up) * On the early lot of episodes of Little Kate Ashby, the logo theme is low pitched. * On a still video games variants, it's silent * On a Stella Girl's Version, the boing is not heard * On a Kate Ashby's Version, The end theme of the show for short plays over it (the singing and rock chord trails off, and plays a jingle) During Red Read's Screen Time, there is a echo sounds after quack quack, boing sound effects echo from "?ictures" from the reason above or bellow for Greenytoons Logo, and in the "curious" is quack quack * On a The Heru Show, The "BOING" is sounded louder and louder * On a Soar 3D and Red Shoes 3D, the quack quack sound is warped speeded up * The "boing" was trailed off to Greenytoons Logo Cheesy Factor: For example, after hand drops mouth in red bar, Red Read's Eyes zoomed in instead being dropped by the hand, Red Read looks Unsettling creepy, But the"curious?ictures" is in same font from 1st and 2nd Logo. its worstin by the Red Read has MTV Films eyes to edit here. and Red Read has Klasky-Csupo's Mouth to edit here. the klasky csupo audio is edit and the logo is a klasky csupo parody. Red Read has gray mouth instead of red mouth for reason why it got no lips to see. As Red Read look at the people instead of looking at the celling, think red read has something to say klasky csupo instead of saying Curious Pictures, and Red Read still looks very creepy, and Red Read's Brother name Digital is blue and see him here. and Why is Red Read smiling? Availability: Fairly common. It can be found on episodes such as those of later Kate Ashby seasons (not counting season 8; they used the previous logo, though current prints of these episodes have this logo) starting in 1999, Little Kate Ashby, The Wild Blueberrys, As been asked by Ginger, and Codename KND 2, ''all of which are currently airing on TeenGreeny's The Greeny Channel; it is also shown in place of the previous logo on airings with split-screen credits. Debuted on the rather obscure cartoon ''The Wacky Adventures of Burger King. This logo was used on C-P films from The Little Kate Ashby Movie ''to ''Immigrants (which used this logo at the end; not counting'' Little Kate Ashby goes to Wild!, which used the next logo below). It's also at the company's website too, and can be found on the main page when first being browsed. The alternate variant only appears at the end of ''The Wild Thornberrys Movie. The still variant appears on Little Kate Pantries: The Movie ''for PSX, it was a (both white background version (Like in a 1st and 3rd logo)) taken from ''Team Umizoomi ''for PS2 and GC. in the PS2, and GC (black background version (like in a 2nd logo)) it was seen on ''Little Kate Ashby: Royal Steps, Stella Girl: The Beachball Matt, and Codename KND for PS2 and GC for Video Games. amog others. The alternate version is reappears on Emi Movie ESMA Movie, However, the studios is reopening. Recently appeared on Ssycob Freckles. ''This logo appears on ''Little Kate Ashby-''spin up ''Little Kate Ashby-Preschool. This did not appear on Curious Pictures's company, Where is Harry?, because it was a company of interstitials as opposed to a company Scare Factor: Depending on a logo variant: * Standard Version: depending how you thinking about Red Read, it can range from low to nightmare. Red Read's face looks like something that came right out of a child's nightmare, the ink splatter is sudden and jarring, and the entire thing has a random and disjointed feel to it. Children will probably gain nightmares from this, though others can find it funny or annoying. Nonetheless, it's one of the most infamous children's logos ever made, and is very popular among and outside the logo community due to its "scary" status. * Alternate Version: Medium to nightmare; Do to the bonus of Red Read Smiling can be unsetting. the credits cannot help, none a less, it must been seen credits as scary special, It can be decreased to medium for those who expected this (although it would be unlikely expected due to only appearing once and only once). * Still Varaint: None, as it skips Red Read Altogether 5th Logo (June 15, Oct. 16, 2009) Nicknames: "The rooster, "Crazy Rooster", Pasil Curious Pictures Logo: on a green skyline, a rooster standing on a building on left or the center. as the sun shines, and rooster wakes up and open it's eyes (Taken From MTV Films Again). rooster then crows and C-P Logo flying out from screaming rooster, if the rooster finish screaming, it nearly disappears, The C-P Logo was grungier FX/SFX: Used by Sony Vegas Variant: The logos comes in 2 formats, A 4:3 fullscreen version and a 2.35:1 scope version. Music/Sounds/Availability: Same as the Klasky-Csupo Rooster Logo , Mostly rare. Taken from Frat for Esma and Bedroom movie (both start start and end). However, the logo appears on Kate Ashby Meets Stella Girl (both start and end again, sometimes) however........ Scare Factor: Low to medium. the scary logo will be unsettling of the eyes from the 4th Logo from Robot and will be unsetting, the fly blocks will catch a few off guard, However.... 6th Logo (Dec. 12, 2004/1998) Nicknames: Red Read is Back, The SSF II, The Face II,The Red Super Scary Face II, Red Read is Coming Back! Super Cheesy Face, tHE return of SSF Logo: on a white background, we see a Curious Pictures Logo is Grungy from rooster logo, Suddenly, Red Read Comes and pushes the Logo FX/SFX: Red Read Pushing the logo. Cheesy Factor: the logo looks cheeper looking then the 4th logo, but the international is cheap Music/Sounds: Same as 4th Logo, The BANK Sound is heard, and the glass crashing Availability: Current. Can been seen on a the new company, Robot Red Read. It is unknown if this logo will replace original SSF. Scare Factor: Like the 4th logo, it can range from high to nightmare. the cartoon sound effects will also get to some, and Red Read Coming and Staring at the lot of viewers and people will be unsetting too, If You scared of the 4th Logo, You will be scared of Red Read. Is nice to have him backCategory:Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:SCRYNESS OVELOD Category:Nightmare Logos Category:1990s production logos Category:Logos from 1996 Category:2000s production logos Category:Taken From Little Kate Ashby Category:Greenytoons Logos